1. Field Of This Invention
The invention relates to thermosetting end-capped polyarylene polyethers, including end-capped polyarylene polyethers, processes of preparing and using such resins, composites containing such resins, and homopoLymers and copolymers prepared from such resins.
2. Prior Art
Thermoplastic polyarylene polyethers are known. Thermoplastic silane end-capped polyarylene polyethers and thermoplastic polysiloxane-polyarylene polyether copolymers are also known.